


Just Dudes Being Bros

by IRL_Robin



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More characters Will be add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Robin/pseuds/IRL_Robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be the new Batman is a Challenge for Dick Grayson. <br/>Maybe a certain speedster can help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dudes Being Bros

**Author's Note:**

> What if the death of Batman and Battle of the Cowl happened in a Universe like the JL/JLU cartoon? A headcanon/prompt sent to me  
> and it got me really inspired to waste 3 days of my life to write my first fan fic.  
> so lets all cringe together at my disaster.

Being the new Batman is a new challenge for Dick Grayson. Well, he never wanted to be the Dark Knight in the first place. But when Bruce died, Gotham went to Hell. Jason was running around playing dress up and killing people, Tim got stabbed ,and Damian was fresh out of Nanda Parbat. Dick knew that it was his responsibility as the oldest son to take up the cowl.

And dammit, why didn't anyone tell him it was going to be this difficult? While Bruce never made it look it easy but he always looked like he had everything under control. Dick looks like he needs to sleeping for the next sixteen years.

"Grayson, Its time for bed." Damian says as he gives his shoulders a violent shake . 

Finally, he wakes up. He rubbers his eyes and the rest of his face, then gets up and stretches with a couple of grunts. He looks over at Damian then the T.V. 

''Oswald Cobblepot aka the Penguin is now behind bars at Blackgate Penitentiary. Gotham was saved once again by its Caped Crusaders, Batman and Robin. Its to nice to see them back protecting the good citizens of Gotham City. I'm Vicki Vale, Gotham City news." 

"Don't you think its time for bed, Master Dick and Damian ?" Alfred appears from behind the sofa with the remote in his hand and proceeds to cut it off. 

Dicks turns to look at Alfred, and flashes him a sheepish smile. Alfred is like the ghost of Wanye Manor, you cant tell when the man is around. "Of course, Alfred! We were just about to head up stairs and brush our teeth. Right, Dami ?" Dick raises his eyebrow at him. Damian catches the hint and heads up the stairs. 

"Good night, Grayson. Good night, Pennyworth." Damian shouts from the top of the steps. He turns and slowly walks to his room. 

Before Dick could get one foot on the steps, Alfred stops him. 

"Master Dick, I'm sorry to bother you, but may I speak to you in private?"

"Sure, Alfred." 

They head to Bruce's old office. Dick hasn't been in here since- since Bruce died. But it looks pretty much the same, its like stepping into an old photo. Alfred cuts on the office lamp and closes the door be hide them to keep sneaky Robins from listening.

"Okay, what's wrong Alfred?" Dick asked. 

"The League."

Crap. Dick complete forgot about the League. Bruce rarely talked about them let alone hanged out them like they were his super friends. Dick only remembered look at the newspaper and seeing photos of them posing heroically after saving the day or when Bruce had to go on missions with them, and Dick got a well needed day off.

"So they want me to go to meetings and missions?" Dick asked with a hint of confusing.

"Of course, sir." Alfred confirms. Every time Alfred calls him 'sir' It makes Dick feel like he's forty years old not twenty-six.

How difficult will it be to help with the league anyway? A couple of crisis here and there? Dick thinks he's got this covered. Tim, Cass and Steph can watch the City while He's away, and get  
some practice in. Babs and Alfred have a way to call him if things get too hot to handle for them.  
This will be a piece of cake.

"Okay, Alfred." Dick crosses his arm with confidents with a suave smile. 

A piece of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post an actually chapter soon. WITH Wally in it.


End file.
